


The Bride of Ashina

by Kirity



Category: Sekiro: Shadows Die Twice (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Domestic Fluff, Genichiro POV, Genichiro is actually sorta smart, Kid Fic, M/M, Manipulation, Stockholm Syndrome, Unreliable Narrator, and things go his way for once
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:21:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22552420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirity/pseuds/Kirity
Summary: After defeating the shinobi of the Divine Heir in the silver grass field, Genichiro hands him off to Doujun to use for his experiments.Then he learns that the shinobi is an Omega.
Relationships: Genichiro Ashina/Sekiro | Wolf
Comments: 23
Kudos: 154





	The Bride of Ashina

**Author's Note:**

> This was another idea born on the Genikiro Discord Server, and I would like to thank Cuan, Vigs, and jeejasz for encouraging me (and Kaz for enabling me). I wrote this 10,000+ words behemoth in 48 hours in an attempt to procrastinate on my midterms, so I hope you all enjoy.
> 
> Also, fair warning: This is all strictly from Genichiro's POV, and he's an extremely unreliable narrator in this one.  
> [ Here's my twitter account if you want to come and yell at me! ](https://twitter.com/McKirity)  
> [ And here's the Genikiro discord server if you want to hang out.](https://discord.gg/Kp7BjHVz8h)

The shinobi of the Divine Heir grunts as he falls to his knees, eyes wide with pain and disblief. For an instant their eyes meet, and Genichiro sees a thousand words and emotions flitting across his face — and then he collapses, clutching his ruined arm. Blood pools rapidly underneath him, but Genichiro isn't fooled. He knows the mark of the Dragon's Heritage when he sees it. 

The shinobi doesn't move when he prods him with his foot. He sheathes his sword and looks back to the Divine Heir, unconscious and slung over the shoulders of one of the Nightjars. Satisfied, Genichiro casts his gaze back to the shinobi. Under normal circumstances, he would just kill him here and end the matter, but obviously, for an immortal, that isn’t an option. Neither can he leave him here: sooner or later, the shinobi will be back to rescue his master and take revenge for his lost arm. Genichiro considers his option, starting with imprisonment and even the laughable notion of asking the shinobi to serve under him instead. But ultimately, there's only one place where the shinobi will be of most use.

"I'll take the Divine Heir," Genichiro says to the Nightjar. "Have this one brought to the abandoned sector of the dungeons. Doujun can have him for his experiments."

The Nightjar bows their head. Genichiro takes the Divine Heir from their shoulders, the boy as light as a persimmon, and gently places them over his. He doesn't look back as he walks away.

* * *

Months have passed, and still the Divine Heir refuses to take him into his immortal oath.

This time, Genichiro gives the boy a room in the castle, to curb any further escape attempts. He makes sure he's comfortable, that there are servants to wait on him at all hours, that he has all the creature comforts that Genichiro can possibly give. The boy should be thankful, honestly, with all the attention he's lavishing on him. But still, the Divine Heir refuses to give him the Dragon's Heritage, even when Genichiro promises to rebuild Hirata, his home, back into its former glory. Even when he points out that he had taken in all of his displaced people and retainers without question. Even when Genichiro takes him to battlefields and shows him the annihilation that Ashina is facing, that they're all facing.

Genichiro visits him everyday to beg, and still the Divine Heir remains unmoved.

Genichiro has always thought that in times of hardships, he would remain a good man, a moral one. But now he can't help but think: just because the Divine Heir can't be killed, doesn't mean he can't be hurt. If the boy will not respond to common sense and empathy, then he might respond to torture. Genichiro thinks about it, even sits down to plan it out — when a messenger comes to him.

"Master Doujun requests your presence at the dungeons," he's told. "He didn't specify why. Only that it was of the utmost importance."

Ever since Genichiro had rescued the man from the ruins of the Takamine estate, he's largely kept to himself. Genichiro is the one who has to visit him if he wants any progress reports or some kind of idea of what he's doing. So for him to send a message, well. It must be very important indeed.

Genichiro can smell the stench of rot and sickness at the entrance of the dungeons, heavy in the back of his nose. He keeps his composure as he makes his way down, but he can't keep his skin from crawling as weak, inhuman moans echo up through the halls. Grandfather and Emma had been horrified when they learned who he had hired and for what purpose, and to be honest, a part of him is as well. But it has to be done. Genichiro must protect Ashina, and he's willing to do so at any cost.

Doujun is standing in front of a cell when he arrives. "Lord Genichiro, thank you for coming," he says. "Do you remember that immortal shinobi you sent me some time ago? Well, during one of my experiments, I've discovered something very peculiar. He's an Omega, you see."

Genichiro blinks at him. Blinks again. _Omega?_

"Don't believe me?" Doujun asks coyly. "Well, then let me show you."

They step into the cell, where a small, malnourished body is curled up against the wall. It's been so long since Genichiro last saw him that he almost doesn't recognize him, all broken and pitiful and pushed to the very edge of death. It's only the shock of gray on one side of his head that Genichiro realizes who he is. He feels sick — and then it turns into morbid curiosity as Doujun kneels in front of him.

The shinobi — if he can even be called that anymore — stirs as Doujun grabs him by the knees. Eyes flutter open, unfocused, as his legs are pushed open wide, and Genichiro — well, he's an Alpha, in the end. His eyes immediately go between his legs. And sure enough, there's a cunt, partially hidden beneath a cock. Genichiro swallows hard and steps out of the cell.

"Have you touched him?" He asks as Doujun locks the cell behind them.

Doujun scoffs. "If I were interested in that sort of thing, I would've done it when he was healthier and far more appealing. Of course, in that case I would've let you known about him much earlier. So, to answer you question, no, I didn't rape him. But if you're asking about touching him in general...."

Something bright gleams in the surgeon's eyes. Distaste curls in the back of Genichiro's throat.

"Leave him be. And don't lay a hand on him," he orders. "I'll be back for him soon."

Genichiro leaves. As he makes his way out of the dungeons, his mind races ahead. The shinobi is an Omega. An _Omega_. Female Omegas are already rare enough, but male Omegas are far rarer. The sort of rare that marks them as treasures, signs of good fortune, gifts from the gods. And for one to be in Ashina.....

Genichiro is somewhat aware of the shinobi's father, the Great Owl. To have hidden his son's status for so long, he must've gone through truly absurd lengths. Most likely he wanted him to become a shinobi rather than the mate of whatever nobleman got his hands on him first, which Genichiro supposes he can understand. But sympathy will not save Ashina. Quite the opposite, in fact. Now that he thinks of it, the shinobi is most likely the closest person to the Divine Heir still alive. All other members of the Hirata clan have been wiped out, and very few Hirata samurai are still left. On the other hand, the shinobi has been with the Divine Heir since he was a small boy. Genichiro has heard from the men guarding the boy that he often calls out for the shinobi in his sleep, like a child calling out for their mother.

So if Genichiro were to make the shinobi his mate....

When he emerges from the dungeon, the sun on his face, Genichiro realizes that he's smiling. 

* * *

Genichiro has the Moonview Tower repaired and remodeled. 

The shinobi will need a quiet place to recover from whatever Doujun has done to him, and subjecting him to court life within the castle would be the complete opposite of that. So Genichiro has the hole in the tower fixed, empties out everything inside, and begins installing various precautions. 

The door is taken out and replaced by one reinforced with metal. Floorboards are added to the upper floors so that a trapdoor can be installed. Iron bars are fitted to the windows, followed by heavy wooden shutters. Manacles and chains are brought to the upper floor and hammered deep into a corner, just long enough it won't let the shinobi get any further than the stairs. Genichiro has two keys made for the entrance, the trapdoor, and the chains each: one for him, and one for the Seven Spears he's assigned to guard the tower and reservoir. 

Then he sets about making it comfortable. The thickest futon he can get his hands on is brought in, along with heavy blankets and piles of soft kimono. A sunken hearth is constructed in the upper floors, then tatami mats are laid out all around it. After some consideration, even a bath is added to the lower floor for simplicity's sake.

Genichiro goes over it all once, twice, many times. And then, once he's certain that it would take a truly herculean effort for the shinobi to get further than the door, let alone rescue the Divine Heir, he sends for him. 

Genichiro makes his way to the tower later that evening, after all the day's duties have been finished. He stops by the kitchen to pick up a bowl of rice, something the shinobi will no doubt need. He nods at Shikibu as he unlocks the entrance of the tower. He tries hard to be quiet, but the trapdoor still makes an unsightly noise as he pushes it away.

There are no suspicious eyes glaring at him as he enters the room. Instead, there is barely a lump curled up on the futon, hidden away beneath blankets. Genichiro carefully lowers the trapdoor to keep it from creaking any further, then locks it. He makes his way over.

The shinobi is dead asleep. For a moment, Genichiro fears that he's _dead_ , he's so still and quiet. But then his face twitches, brows furrowing together, and the chain attached to his remaining hand rattles slightly. Genichiro kneels down next to him and observes.

It looks like the servants had gone out of their way to give him a bath. His hair is damp, and he smells faintly like scented oils. But clinging to him is the stench of rot and blood, no doubt seeped in his skin after spending so long in the dungeons. Only time will get rid of that, even if it makes Genichiro frown. But what makes him truly scowl is how unmistakably thin he is. Sunken eyes, gaunt cheeks, bones sticking out in sharp angles. Like this, there's no way the shinobi will go into heat, and if he won't go into heat, Genichiro can't establish a proper bond with him. And if he can't establish a bond, then he can't convince the Divine Heir to give him the Dragon's Heritage, and all of his efforts will have been for naught.

For a moment, rage towards Doujun surges in Genichiro's chest. He'd saved the man, given him subjects to experiment on, enabled his strange and sadistic tendencies. But this.....

Genichiro tamps down on it. He still needs Doujun. And furthermore, he was the one who gave the shinobi to him. Authorized every single thing he had done. Would've left the shinobi there too, if he didn't turn out to be an Omega. So Genichiro breathes in deep, sets the bowl of rice down, and leaves.

* * *

Genichiro strives to visit the shinobi every day, bringing a bowl of rice with him. He makes his way over in the evenings, after he's finished with the day's duties, and leaves shortly after setting the food down next to the shinobi. 

He starts off with nothing of bowls of rice. Feeding victims of starvation is a delicate matter, one he's all too familiar with. Eating too much or something too rich will kill than faster than the starvation will, especially one in the shinobi's state. But soon, Genichiro is able to add pickled vegetables for some variety.

In the beginning, the shinobi seems barely aware that he's even alive. Genichiro mostly finds him asleep, and in the few rare moments he happens to find him awake, the shinobi blinks at him with hazy eyes, as if caught in a feverish dream. He doesn't react when Genichiro speaks to him, though when he tries touching him, the shinobi shies away and hides his face under the blankets until he leaves.

Once, Genichiro comes to see him long after the sun has set, held back by his duties. As he sets the bowl down in front of him, the shinobi wakes up and stares. That's when Genichiro learns he has the strangest eyes: they glow in the dark, a sharp gold. Genichiro is mesmerized.

Slowly, the shinobi becomes more and more lucid. And eventually, when he looks at him, Genichiro senses suspicion in his gaze, something alert and wary. Like a prey cornered by a predator, waiting to be torn to shreds. Genichiro ignores it, for the most part. He sets the food down, and leaves without a word.

Then one day, he doesn't. 

Genichiro sets down the bowl of rice with a gentle tap. He lays the chopsticks out across the rim of the bowl. He kneels down and waits. And waits. And waits. The shinobi's gaze goes from suspicious to confused, tinged by fear. Genichiro feels irritation rise.

"Go on, then," he says, gesturing to the food. "Eat."

The shinobi doesn't move.

_Insolent Omega._ Genichiro swallows down his rising anger. Instead, he sits there, thinking -- and he gets to his feet. And he walks over.

Genichiro rips the blankets off. The shinobi hunches into the bed, all curled up like a small animal preparing to bite, and Genichiro doesn't doubt that he will. He doesn't give him the chance, though, wrapping his arms under his legs and back. The shinobi's eyes widen as he's lifted into the air, chains rattling. They grow to the size of bowls when Genichiro sits back down in his original spot, and plops the shinobi square into his lap. 

Genichiro ignores the thrill that goes up his spine — the shinobi is so _small,_ he weighs so little — and picks up a clump of rice. He presses it against the shinobi's mouth.

"Eat," Genichiro says, and the shinobi turns his face. Genichiro uses his other hand to seize him by the jaw, right at the junction, and squeezes. _"I said eat."_

He can feel the shinobi straining to turn his head away, but he just doesn't have the strength. Genichiro squeezes hard enough to force his jaw open an inch wide, and squeezes the rice inside. He clamps his hand over his mouth before the shinobi can spit it back out. Genichiro holds him down as he looms over him, staring into his eyes.

For a long moment, the shinobi stares back defiantly, rage crackling through his gaze. But whatever he finds ultimately forces him to look away. After a beat, Genichiro can feel him chewing underneath his hand. It isn't until he feels him swallow that he lets go.

When Genichiro presses more rice into his mouth, the shinobi doesn't resist. 

* * *

Nowadays, the shinobi is always awake when Genichiro goes to see him, all flinty gazes and thin lips. He doesn't resist when Genichiro picks him up to set him on his lap and feed him, but he doesn't make it any easier either. The shinobi refuses to look at him, does his best to pretend he isn't even there, which is honestly impressive given how he's literally in his lap.

With the shinobi so close to him, Genichiro finds himself deeply tempted to run his hands up and down his body. It's going to be his in due time, and he wants to explore it. But he can feel the shinobi's hip hones digging into his thigh like a blunt knife, his remaining hand clinging weakly to his yukata. His legs are so thin that Genichiro wonders how he can possibly support himself on them. And so Genichiro behaves, even if his thoughts won't.

Still, it's going to take the shinobi forever to put on weight at this rate. Rice and vegetables won't give him the meat needed to make it safe for him to go into heat, let alone make him as plump as Genichiro would like him to be. So when the castle doctors finally confirm that the shinobi is ready for richer foods, Genichiro wastes no time giving orders to the kitchen.

The very first thing that Genichiro brings him is a plate of ohagi. The shinobi glowers at him when he arrives, but falters when he sets it down in front of him. Something about the way he stares at it — Genichiro just _knows_ he has a sweet tooth. He files it away for later, as he reaches out to take the shinobi into his arms. 

This time, the shinobi goes surprisingly easy. Instead of fumbling with stiff legs, they curl around his arm, and he leans forwards so that the other can go underneath him. Genichiro sets him into his lap, the shinobi slotting into place. He doesn't miss the way the shinobi eyes the ohagi out of the corner of his eye as he eats the rice off of Genichiro's chopsticks.

When the rice is finally finished and Genichiro moves onto the ohagi, the shinobi actually _leans_ forward to take it into his mouth. He eats it in large, quick bites, and before long, all of the ohagis are gone. Genichiro swears for a moment that the shinobi looks forlon, but it passes quickly enough he can't be sure. 

It does set a precedent, though. The shinobi likes sweets. His future Omega has a sweet tooth. And so Genichiro places more orders to the kitchen, and goes out of his way to bring desserts to the tower. 

Ohagi, of course. But also mochi, jellies, dango, sweet buns, and anything else the cooks can put together. Before long, Genichiro begins introducing meat to the shinobi's diet, in generous proportions and dripping with fat. He doesn't miss how the shinobi's expression becomes even sharper with suspicion as the days go by, but his hunger must win over his instincts, because he always goes so easily when Genichiro picks him up now. Head bowed, leaning into his hold, hand gripping delicately onto his yukata. Occasionally blinking up at him through long, thick lashes, lips wrapping around whatever Genichiro pushes through his mouth. Little pink tongue chasing after his fingers.

* * *

One day, Genichiro is feeding the shinobi a pile of daifuku. He had just finished a course of rice, soup, and some roasted fish, so he’s going slow through the daifuku, chewing lazily. By the time he finishes them all, night has fallen. Genichiro had been unwilling to interrupt the moment by lighting candles, so they're drenched in darkness, save for faint moonlight shining through barred windows.

The shinobi looks up at him with those golden eyes, expectant. This is the point where Genichiro takes him back to the futon and leaves the tower for the night. It's what he _should_ do. But....

The shinobi's scent has changed. Finally, he no longer reeks of rot and blood, but instead smells a little like the wood that makes up the tower, a little like rice, and a little like Genichiro. But mostly, he smells like sakura. So fragrant and sweet that a part of Genichiro wants to make the shinobi bleed, to see if his blood tastes just as good as he smells. It makes something inside of him unravel, takes him back to simpler, younger days.

At first, Genichiro thinks of tasting his blood. And then his mind skips ahead, and he thinks of tasting something else entirely.

He hadn’t gone out of his way to talk about what he’s doing in Moonview Tower, but there's no hiding the scent of Omega that dogs him whenever he returns to the castle. None of his retainers are foolish enough to ask about it straight to his face, but that doesn't stop them from gossiping. And of course, offering advice in roundabout ways. 

There's generic relationship advice, of course. His Alpha retainers telling him about how they dote on their Omega wives, how they had to work hard to get them to trust them during the courtship period, how they had to earn their love during marriage. And less respectable things, like how to encourage a heat. Things told in mischievous secret, or after everyone is suitably drunk enough to admit they've done the same, to raucous laughter. Things that Genichiro can't help but consider at this moment.

And justify.

_It will help encourage the heat,_ he thinks as he shuffles the shinobi around. The shinobi blinks as he's placed against the floor, then goes very still as Genichiro grabs him by the knees. _Just a little bit, so that his body will know what to do. Just a taste._

Genichiro pushes his kimono up and eases his legs apart. He can feel the shinobi resisting, but he just doesn't have the strength. Muscles jump under his grip as he grabs his thighs. It's too dark for him to see, but he can smell _it._ Genichiro swallows as he leans forwards.

He's using his arms to brace against the shinobi's legs, hands moving towards his cunt, when he hears a very strangled, _"Stop."_

Genichiro looks up. Golden eyes, wide and frantic, meet his. His Omega's first words to him.

Genichiro is unmoved.

"So the surgeon didn't take your tongue, after all," he says, lowering himself back between his legs. He doesn't miss the gasp that slips out as his fingers finally find that slit, spreading it open. Genichiro curses the fact that he can't see it, but gods, the smell....

He buries his face into it. The shinobi jumps, bucking his hips. Genichiro finds the base of the shinobi's cock with his lips, and travels down from it, towards his hole. When he finds it, a tiny, fluttering thing, Genichiro licks inside and _revels_ in the taste. His thumbs spread the shinobi's hole wider, his tongue wedging deeper inside to get more of it. Distantly, he can hear choked off cries and whimpers, legs trembling against his arms, the way the shinobi squeezes against his tongue as if to force it out. But Genichiro is determined. He stays there, drinking from the source, until he finds himself reaching beneath his kimono. As he grabs his straining cock, images flash through his mind: holding the shinobi down, breeding him, filling him up with his seed, marking him up in the way that all Omegas should be marked.

It’s a wonderful image. 

Genichiro stops himself.

He gives one last lick, a slurp that sounds obscene even to him, and pulls away. His head is spinning, half-drunk on the shinobi's scent, instincts throwing themselves against sense and reason. But he can't. He _can’t._ He needs a proper bond, everything has to be perfect. And so Genichiro climbs to his feet and leans away. He casts one last gaze down at the shinobi.

Legs splayed apart, kimono hiked up around his waist, face buried into the elbow of his remaining arm. His whole body is shivering, as if struck by a cold breeze. A part of Genichiro longs to lie down beside him and warm him up, but he doesn't trust himself right now. And so he leaves, clumsily locking the trapdoor behind him and making his way back to the castle.

It isn't until he's alone in his quarters that Genichiro finally tends to his erection. The knot is already half-swollen, as if preparing itself for an Omega's warm hole. Genichiro squeezes down on it as his other hand strokes him to completion. He thinks about the shinobi, because how can he possibly think of anything else right now? The shinobi is so small compared to him, his cunt must be so tight. It would be a fight to get his cock in, but Genichiro will be considerate of what will no doubt be his first time. And besides, the shinobi is an Omega. One way or another, he _will_ get his knot inside of him. 

But for now, Genichiro contents himself with spilling his release into his hands. He goes to bed alone in a large and empty room. 

* * *

From then on, Genichiro makes a point to end his visits to the shinobi by having a taste of him.

Of course, he makes sure to feed him first. Rice and meat and vegetables, the occasional soup, followed up by whatever desserts the kitchen has made today. Genichiro holds the shinobi close as he eats his fill. Sometimes, he'll try to put things off by eating as slow as he can, but that ends up going nowhere when Genichiro wises up to it and starts taking the food away before he's finished.

As soon as the shinobi is done, Genichiro moves everything aside as he reaches between his legs. His favorite position so far is to brace the shinobi against the wall and get underneath him, so that gravity will makes his fluids drip straight into his mouth. Genichiro uses his thumbs to brace that cunt open, worming his tongue as deep inside as he can get it. And it must feel good, it has to: the shinobi gets so wet so fast, his legs trembling around his head, cock slowly hardening. But he's always so quiet, face turned away to look at everything but him.

It doesn’t take long before Genichiro grows tired of his silence. So one day, he takes hold of the shinobi's cock, strokes it until it's fully hard, and finally — _finally_ — gets a gasp out of him. He keeps at it, licking deep inside as his hand keeps the shinobi’s cock hard, and there's so much slick coming out that his face ends up all wet and sticky. He can feel rivulets running down his neck, staining the collar of his clothes. 

Eventually, Genichiro presses a fingers inside of him. Then two. They reach much further inside than his tongue, scraping against the walls to encourage more of the slick. Above him, the shinobi makes a helpless noise, borderline sobbing, and Genichiro feels his head swim at the sound of it. 

Finally, the shinobi lets out a strangled gasp. His cunt squeezes down on his fingers, slick flooding Genichiro's face, and he can feel the shinobi's cock throbbing in his grip. When he feels something dribbling down between his fingers, Genichiro takes his hand and licks off the shinobi's cum. Then he goes back to his hole, cleaning it all up with his mouth, until the shinobi begins letting out low, pitiful moans. 

When Genichiro finally moves away, he has to catch the shinobi, his own legs too unsteady to support his weight. He sets him down on the futon, and takes him in. It's still evening, so there's plenty of light. And the shinobi — he looks so good like this, all dazed and unfocused, as if he had been fucked past the point of satisfaction all the way to blissfulness. He smells heavenly too, reeking so much of sakura that Genichiro feels stained by it. He wants nothing more than to get between the shinobi's legs and fuck him until he's screaming and begging for a knot, begging for his baby, and isn't that a thought, the shinobi all round with the future of Ashina in his womb. 

For a moment, Genichiro is deeply tempted to fire off a quick prayer to the gods or whichever deity is listening for patience. The shinobi is almost ready. He can't see his ribs anymore, and when he grabs at his hips, he gets handfuls of soft, pliable flesh instead of loose skin and bones. The shinobi should be going into heat soon, he has to, otherwise Genichiro will go crazy at this rate. 

For now, though. For now, Genichiro looms over his Omega and kisses him deeply, swallowing up his whimpers and tears.

* * *

Genichiro had made sure to keep as close to the shinobi as possible, so that he can visit him daily. Eventually, though, there are just some tasks that Genichiro can no longer put off, even for his future Omega. So on a bright summer morning, Genichiro sets off to the southern border, where there are some fortifications that desperately need his inspection. He goes through it as quickly as possible, but ultimately, it takes him a week before he can return. Genichiro stumbles back to the castle late at night, exhausted and desperate for a bath. He considers visiting the shinobi, but decides against it. He must be sleeping right now.

As Genichiro heads to his quarters, he summons one of his retainers to fill him in on what's happened and what needs his immediate attention. No doubt his men will have divided the tasks between them in his absence, but still. There's always so much that needs to be done.

So he's very surprised when he's told, "Nothing at all, my lord."

Genichiro blinks. Then frowns. But before he can snap at him for playing games, the retainer gives him a coy smile and says, "You should go see your Omega, Lord Genichiro."

That only raises more questions — but no small amount of fear as well. So Genichiro puts aside his exhaustion and concerns for Ashina, and makes his way to the tower.

Nothing seems to be wrong when he arrives. Shikibu isn't there, most likely at home with his family at this hour. Genichiro nods at the guards on duty, and heads inside. He doesn't hear anything, but that isn't unusual either. The shinobi is always so quiet.

Genichiro unlocks the trapdoor. Pushes it open. Locks it behind him, and steps into the room.

The smell hits him at the same moment their eyes meet.

It's thick. Pervasive. Genichiro's head swims under the onslaught, the unmistakable stench of _heat._ He nearly falls to his knees, but keeps himself upright by some kind of divine strength. The shinobi sits up as Genichiro stumbles over, golden eyes shining brighter than he's ever seen them before. Chains rattle as the shinobi reaches out to him, grabbing him by the shoulder and pulling him on top. Genichiro presses his face into the crook of his neck and breathes in deep, all the way into his lungs. The shinobi whines and claws at his clothes, animal and mindless noises.

When Genichiro finally pulls away, head pounding with the concentrated scent of sakura, a mouth slots against his. He's helpless to resist, kissing back deep and rough enough that their teeth click together. He pulls off his clothes — first to go is the obi, then the yukata, and then his fundoshi. Getting the shinobi undressed is harder, because he just won't stop squirming underneath him. A part of Genichiro thrills at his eagerness, how he presses as much of his body as he can against his, but the rest of him, the parts that are desperate to mate and breed and claim and _dominate_ — Genichiro holds him down by the neck as he pulls away. The shinobi whines, but quiets when Genichiro growls.

He stays nice and still as Genichiro finally peels his clothes off, stained with days of sweat and slick. He runs his hand up and down his body, memorizing as much as he can through touch alone. The shinobi shivers and gasps, but doesn't move. Not until Genichiro reaches his thighs, the insides damp and sticky with slick, and the shinobi spreads them as wide as they can go.

Genichiro groans when his fingers are met by a wet hole. Two fingers go in easily enough, though it takes some effort for three. He bites at the shinobi's neck as he works to loosen him up, marking him for the whole world to see. And then he hears a broken, "Genichiro, please, please, _please,_ " and Genichiro is helpless to deny him. He pulls his fingers out, spares a moment to slick up his cock with his Omega's slick, and he holds his cunt wide open. As he presses inside, Genichiro squeezes his eyes shut to savor the feeling as the shinobi keens.

He's tight. He's so tight it _hurts._ Genichiro reaches the end of his passage before he's managed to get everything in, his knot still hanging out. Dismay washes over him for just a moment, until the shinobi grinds down on him. Genichiro seizes him by the hips to hold him in place, and snaps inside hard enough that the shinobi wails.

They fuck like animals, moving against each other thoughtlessly, whittled down to little more than instincts and lust. Genichiro is distantly aware of the shinobi babbling as he bites at his throat. Slowly, he turns the shinobi over underneath him, until his stomach is pressed to the futon and the nape of his neck is bared. Genichiro presses his nose against it as he ruts into his Omega, savoring the build up in his groin -- and then it hits hard enough that Genichiro sees stars, and by sheer reflex, he holds his shinobi by the hips and bears down. Down, down, down, until the shinobi gasps and something inside of him _gives_ and Genichiro's knot pops inside. 

The shinobi wheezes as the knot swells and locks them together. Genichiro bends over him as he empties as much as he possibly can into his Omega. His teeth ache, his roots of his canines feel like they're about to burst. Genichiro reaches up to brush aside the hair covering the nape of his Omega's neck, right where the glands are. He presses his nose against it to breathe in the unsullied scent of sakura for the last time. 

And then he bites down until blood fills his mouth. The shinobi tenses underneath him as if he had run him through with a sword. Then he relaxes, going limp in his arms, mewling. 

Genichiro doesn't let go of his neck until his knot goes down. He keeps his cock inside, waiting for it to harden again so they can go again and again and again. As he dislodges his teeth and licks at the wound, he thinks to himself that, yes, his Omega's blood is just as sweet as his scent and his cunt. And from now on, it's going to taste like him too. 

* * *

It takes a week before the heat finally dissipates.

Genichiro spends all of that time in the tower, tending to his Omega. He doesn't know how to put into words what it's like to finally take what's his, to reap the rewards for his endless patience and generosity. And his Omega is so sweet, so pliant. He kisses back whenever Genichiro so much as grazes his lips, leans into his touch with his whole body, looks at him with such desperate adoration that Genichiro knows is mirrored in his own eyes. He knots him as often as he can, filling him with so much of his seed that there’s no way it hasn’t already taken root in his womb. And his Omega takes it so well too, squeezing down with the most helpless expression Genichiro has ever seen. His cries come out all shuddering and broken. 

In the quiet moments in between, Genichiro explores his Omega’s body. His skin is lined with far more scars than he expects, more than even him. The big one on his chest fascinates him the most, especially since it has a twin on his back. A blow like that must’ve been fatal, the death agonizing. Genichiro wants to know the story behind it. 

Likewise, his Omega runs curious fingers along his blackened limbs, a lazy sort of interest in his eyes. Genichiro elicits his first smile out of him when he presses a thumb into the mark of the Dragon's Heritage on his face — white against black, divinity against heresy.

When the heat is finally over, Genichiro wakes up to his Omega blinking at him, eyes bright and alert. He kisses his forehead, uncuffs him from the manacles, and has the servants draw them a bath. The water turns all cloudy from how much semen is washed out of his Omega's cunt, but the servants have enough foresight to leave additional buckets of water nearby. Once they're as clean as they can get, Genichiro carries him back to the upper floor and promises to have another set of futons and blankets brought over, to replace all the ones that were thoroughly destroyed during their lovemaking.

His Omega blinks at him all slow and drowsy as he gets ready to leave. Genichiro presses his nose into his neck one last time, to burn his new scent into his memory. Sakura and ozone. He has to force himself to pull away, before cuffing him again and locking the trapdoor behind him.

The moment Genichiro steps foot into the castle, he's greeted by no small of laughing and cheering. His men congratulate him on his new status as a mated Alpha, and their wives approach him with gifts for his Omega. Lavish silk kimonos, delicate hair ornaments, and trinkets like ornate fans and lacquerware. A few are smart enough to bring him delicate sweets, the kind that will no doubt make his Omega's eyes light up. All things befitting the wife of a daimyo. 

But as the hours pass by and the stream of well-wishers thin out into a trickle, Genichiro can't help but notice that someone is missing — Grandfather. Ever since the Interior Ministry became a legitimate threat, the wedge between them that had arose since Tomoe's death has only grown wider: Isshin had disagreed vehemently with most of his methods, but Genichiro just doesn't see any other way for Ashina's continued existence. And ever since that duel in the silvergrass field, they hadn't said a word to each other at all....

Genichiro is pulled from his musings when there comes a knock at the door. Gyoubu's wife, a bright and happy woman, Omega and mother to quite a few, announces herself. Genichiro finds himself smiling as he welcomes her in. She had fussed over him often when he was younger, and as far as he can tell, she still saw him as that angry little boy Isshin had dragged back to the castle so many years ago. Like the rest, she congratulates him on his Omega, and gives him something wrapped in cloth.

"For the future heir of Ashina," she tells him, beaming, as Genichiro fishes out a little stuffed monkey. It reminds him far too much of those horrid beasts that inhabit the Sunken Valley, where he used to call home.

Of course, Genichiro thanks her. He sets it on top of the rest of the gifts, to later be carried back to Moonview Tower. Lady Oniwa doesn't take her leave, however. Instead, she pins him with an expectant look, one that Genichiro can only respond with raised eyebrows. She shakes her head and sighs.

"When are you going to bring your mate here?" She asks.

Genichiro doesn't answer immediately. Of course she would ask, she's one of the only people who would dare to and be able to get away with it. But it's a valid question, as much as he doesn’t want to answer it. His Omega's place is at his side, ruling Ashina alongside him. But Genichiro.... as much as it _hurts_ , he still can't fully trust him. He still can't help but doubt his loyalty. He knows how the Usui shinobi clan operates, their slavish devotion to their masters. He hasn't visited the Divine Heir for many weeks now, too caught up with his duties and his Omega, so he isn't sure how much the boy is aware of what's going on. But the idea of his Omega scheming with his former master to escape and leave Ashina.... that's a risk Genichiro can't take.

But he can't just leave him in that tower forever.

"When he gives me a child," Genichiro says, and though Lady Oniwa frowns at him, she mercifully drops the matter. 

* * *

Afterwards, Genichiro spends his nights at the tower.

He still conducts business at the castle, of course. He’s not about to make everyone walk all the way across the reservoir when he's the one with responsible for them all. But once the sun sets, he gathers up whatever still needs to be done, and takes his leave. Genichiro eats dinner with his Omega, finishes up paperwork, and then slips into bed with him. In the mornings, he'll get one last round of sex in before uncuffing his Omega so that the servants can get him cleaned. Rinse and repeat, for however long it takes for them to be blessed with an heir.

Perhaps he's neglecting his duties like this. But Genichiro just can't help it, he wants to be with his mate. Whenever he thinks of his Omega, all docile and waiting, his beautiful gold eyes, carrying the scent of sakura blossoms after a long night of rain, the breath goes out of Genichiro's lungs and his heart beats a little faster. He looks so good now, ample hips giving way to thick thighs, the faintest hint of pudge on his stomach. The fact he's provided for his mate so well makes the most primal parts of Genichiro preen.

Given how much sex they have, it's almost certain his Omega is pregnant now. But all the same, there's no reason he can't make sure. Genichiro always knots him, always bites his neck, always kisses him, always leaves him gasping and shivering around his cock. He just can't get enough of him, it feels so good inside of his Omega, so small and tight he has to force his knot in. As they wait for it to go down, Genichiro can't help but run his hand up and down his belly, imagining it round with his seed, his child. His Omega would look so divine. Sometimes, Genichiro gives into his baser instincts and feeds his Omega while breeding him. 

Eventually, Genichiro wakes up one morning to the sound of his mate retching in a corner. He tamps down on his excitement as he sends for a doctor, to avoid startling his Omega. But sure enough, after a perfunctory examination, there's no mistaking it: his Omega is pregnant. He's going to have a baby.

Genichiro dismisses the doctor and the servants and even Shikibu, who lingers on the stairs close enough to hear everything. He closes the trapdoor after them and locks it, mind whirling with too many thoughts and emotions. Instead of words, Genichiro gathers his Omega into his arms and kisses him deeply, passionately. He's going to be a father. _He's going to be a father._ Genichiro had never been particularly fond of children, too put off by how noisy and fragile they were, but this is different. His baby. He can't wait.

"I love you," he mutters, but his mate doesn't respond. He doesn't even look at him.

* * *

Genichiro knows a little bit of what pregnancy is like, by virtue of the wives of his retainers. Something about changing appetites, mood swings, and late night cravings. A few of his men laugh about keeping up with suddenly ravenous sex drives, and others warn him about the kind of food his Omega should eat to maintain the best health throughout pregnancy. The advice comes in from all directions, until Genichiro is deeply tempted to put in a decree banning all discussions on his Omega's pregnancy unless he asks.

As it turns out, though, some of it is true. The changing appetites, at least. Genichiro is dismayed to discover that there are more than a few fares his Omega can no longer keep down. Anything too oily makes him faintly green, and anything too salty and sour, he won't even look at. Textures like jello or dango, he spits out. Before long, the most he'll eat is rice, boiled vegetables, and roasted, unflavored meat. It's almost enough to drive Genichiro crazy, the possibility of his Omega losing all of that hard-won weight.

When summer passes into fall, Genichiro begins preparing for his Omega's arrival to the castle. The problem is, it doesn't take him long to realize he has little idea what needs to be done. It chafes at him, and he's more than a little paranoid, but ultimately, after some consideration, Genichiro sends for Lady Oniwa. He trusts her almost as much as he trusts Gyoubu, and she would at least know what needs to be done.

For several weeks, he comes back to the tower to find Lady Oniwa helping his Omega into some elaborate new kimono, or brushing and oiling his hair into a silky sheen, or teaching him about the various sorts of etiquette and manners he’ll have to display before the court. When she has the servants pluck him free of all body hair, Genichiro can't help but run his hands up and down those smooth legs with a boyish sort of fascination. When Genichiro comes back to find her applying red lipstick and eyeliner onto his Omega's face, no doubt something she'd held onto from her days as a geisha, he takes one look at his Omega before awkwardly asking Lady Oniwa if she would please come back tommorrow. The knowing look she'd given him as she left was almost enough to make him turn as red as the lipstick, but then he turned back to his Omega and began thinking of something else entirely.

In those quiet days, Genichiro spends his evenings doing paperwork with his Omega curled up next to him, a warm weight at his side. Sometimes, he'll crawl into his lap, looking for attention. When Genichiro brings sake, his Omega pours for him, graceful and precise despite having only one hand, weighed down by chains no less. They share a single cup between them, with Genichiro occasionally 'helping' him to drink. 

More than once, Genichiro wakes up to his Omega mouthing at his cock. It's too big to fit all the way down his throat, but the fact he's trying in the first place is enough to get Genichiro so hard so fast it leaves him dizzy. And if there's at least one thing that makes him terribly smug, it's that of all the things that makes his Omega sick, his semen apparently isn't one of them.

When winter arrives, his Omega is huge. The first child between a new Omega and Alpha couple tend to be Alphas, and Ashina Alphas grow up big. Really big. So before long, his Omega has trouble moving around on his own, either shuffling along the floor or relying on Genichiro to carry him. The cravings kick in around this time, mostly for anything made with adzuki beans. Genichiro isn't complaining, even if he gets woken up in the frozen dead of night by a whining Omega. Mainly because when his chest swells with milk, Genichiro is more than happy to exact payment from them. He bites at his nipples like a dog, and he’s pleasantly surprised to discover that breastmilk is far sweeter than he ever would've expected. Genichiro sucks at his breasts until his Omega's nipples are all sore and puffy, until he's whimpering and trying to pull him off.

Genichiro has to be careful when they have sex. Instead of the frantic, rough fucking that had defined their first months together, they go slower now, intimate. He doesn't always knot him, there's no need to anymore, and his Omega's face seems to twist with pain rather than pleasure when he does. Instead, Genichiro focuses on the easy slide of his cock into that pussy, the way his Omega's hole flutters around him. He watches his face, eyes closed in bliss, and revels in all of his tiny sighs and little moans. 

Genichiro is in love. And these days, when he whispers it out loud, his Omega actually looks at him.

* * *

One night, his Omega sits up and lets out a gasp.

Genichiro is up in an instant, hand flying to his sword. He doesn't find it, of course, left somewhere by the still smoldering hearth. As he flounders for it in his daze, his Omega makes a pained noise. Immediately, Genichiro wraps an arm around his shoulder as the other rests over his hand, which in turn is resting over his swollen belly. Cold metal bites into his skin as realization slowly dawns.

His Omega tenses. Holds his breath. Then he relaxes slowly, breathing hard, and turns to look at Genichiro. His golden eyes are wide and scared.

Genichiro gets to his feet. Stops. After a beat, he fishes the keys out from his obi and uncuffs his mate. He throws the manacles into a corner, and heads down to send for a doctor.

It feels like eternity before he finally sees someone approach. Snow is falling heavy enough that he can only see the glow of their lantern at first, but as they get closer, Genichiro feels dismay grow in his stomach. Like Grandfather, he hasn't talked to Emma since that night in the silver grass fields. So to see her now, and on such an important night.....

Genichiro forces down his apprehensions. This isn't about him right now. Emma is the best doctor in all of Ashina, and while Genichiro isn't worried about his mate pulling through thanks to the Dragon's Heritage, there's no one better to ensure a safe delivery for their child. So he inclines his head as she enters the tower, and she returns the gesture with stony silence. Genichiro is left waiting at the bottom of the stairs as Emma heads up to tend to his mate.

The wait is agonizing. Genichiro finds himself chewing at his nails, something he hasn't done in years. But there's nothing for him to do, not even listen. The floorboards are all too heavy, and his mate has always been so quiet. Emma would keep her voice low to avoid disturbing him. Genichiro waits and waits and waits until he thinks he will go mad — and then he hears it. A baby's cry.

Genichiro is already waiting by the the trapdoor when Emma pulls it open. "Congratulations," is all she manages to get out, before Genichiro is pushing past her and into the room. 

The hearth has been stoked and a small candle lit. His Omega is leaning against the wall, sweaty and exhausted but awake. The room reeks so much of fear and distress that Genichiro feels his mouth curl into a snarl. But then his Omega looks at him, and back down into his arm. At a little bundle. And Genichiro -- the whole world falls away. The only thing that matters is curling up next to his little family, blinking down at a scrunched up face as his mate leans against him.

* * *

As it turns out, the child has both sexes. This means that they'll turn out to either be a female Alpha or a male Omega, and while Genichiro is fairly sure it's going to be the former, he refrains from naming them until he's absolutely certain for tradition's sake. 

He spends all of his time at the tower now. If there's something that needs to be done, it can be brought over. If his retainers have to speak with him, they can decide whether they're willing to trek through the snow or wait until the baby is old enough to be brought into the castle. Either way, short of the Interior Ministry breaking the stalemate to launch an attack, Genichiro isn't going anywhere. His mate and his child need him, first and last.

When there aren't responsibilities to deal with, he's content to watch as his mate nurses their child, tucking them carefully against his chest. Or as they both doze on the futon, his mate's whole body curled around their baby as if to shield them from world. Genichiro is almost certain that their child doesn't touch the ground at all for the first month of their life, his mate just won't let go of them. Though when diapers need to be changed, Genichiro finds himself doing it, because neither him nor his mate will let anyone else near their child, and also because changing diapers with one hand is incredibly difficult. 

There's no sex. Not only is there no privacy with a baby in the room, his mate needs to recover. He's the most exhausted Genichiro has ever seen him, save for when he was first brought over from the dungeons. Often, Genichiro has to shake him awake before he falls asleep into his bowl.

At night, Genichiro gathers them both into his arms. It feels right to have them so close, like this is the only place they'll ever need to be. It's a ridiculous thought, he knows that's just the most primal parts of him speaking, but he's heard many of his men talk about how their children all grow so fast.... too fast. And that by the time they realize they should appreciate it as much as they can, their children are already trying to run away from them.

And so: Genichiro is there when his child makes their first real noise that isn't just crying, this screechy little bark. He's there when they start smiling back. He's there when they let out their first laugh, all squeaky and sunny, and Genichiro ends up spending the rest of the evening laughing with them to get them to laugh more, until his voice gets all hoarse and both his mate and child end up laughing at him instead. 

One day, Genichiro has step out for a few hours to check on some documents. The sun has set when he gets back, though it isn't quite late enough for bed. Still, when he pushes the trapdoor out of the way, the room is dark. Genichiro announces himself as he steps inside. There's movement over by the futon.

When he looks, he sees two pairs of golden eyes staring back at him.

He can't help it — Genichiro laughs. Of course his child would inherit those beautiful eyes. Seconds later, a bright giggle fills the room. Genichiro kneels down in front of his family, and though he can't quite see them, he sees the way their eyes crinkle into smiles. He leans in close, resting his head against his mate's neck, breathing in the scent of sakura and rain and a little bit of milk. He's about to wrap his arm around his mate to pull them both into his lap, when he suddenly says, "Genichiro."

Genichiro blinks up at him. His mate looks at everything but him, nervousness all across his face.

"I.... have something to ask of you," he continues, and Genichiro smiles. That's the most his mate has ever said to him in one sitting. Though his voice sounds rather hoarse, it's still lovely to hear. 

"Of course," Genichiro replies.

Silence. And then his mate says, "I want to name our daughter 'Crow.'"

Genichiro blinks. He sits up, pulling away. His mate is no longer looking at him, gaze cast off to the side. Their baby is staring at them both, eyes darting back and forth. And Genichiro.... well, female Alphas are a fair bit more common than male Omegas. It's almost certain that it'll be a girl. His daughter. Their daughter.

"Crow?" Genichiro echoes.

His mate nods.

Genichiro frowns. His mate's name.... Wolf. It takes him longer than it probably should to remember. But Wolf, and his father, Owl — those aren't codenames, apparently, if his mate wants to name their daughter Crow. Genichiro understands the important of tradition. But all the same, the idea of naming her after a corpse scavenger.....

Genichiro's first instinct is to refuse. He stops himself right before the words pass his lips. This is the first request his mate has ever made of him. The last thing he wants is to disappoint him and push him away. Genichiro gazes down at their daughter, thinking. Little gold eyes blink back at him.

Genichiro gets an idea.

"How about this?" He says, taking Wolf's hand. He begins tracing characters into his palm. "We can name her this. Officially, that's what everyone will call her, but you can still call her whatever you like. How does that sound?"

金烏. _Kinu_. A tasteful, poetic name. Genichiro can’t help but be proud of himself. And most importantly of all, Wolf seems satisfied by it too.

"Thank you," he murmurs, and brings Kinu closer to his face.

The room is dark. No moonlight shines through the windows. Genichiro can barely see anything, except for the golden eyes of his family. But there's no mistaking the way his mate smiles down at their child, his gaze so full of love and adoration like he wouldn't know how to live without her in his arms. 

And suddenly, Genichiro realizes: Wolf will never leave. Not even for the Divine Heir. There's only one thing in the world that could've possibly surpassed his mate’s loyalty to any master, and he's holding her in his arms right now, looking at her as if she's his whole world. As if she's holding a piece of his heart in those fat little fingers. 

Wolf will never leave her. He will never leave his family. He will never leave _Genichiro_. And Genichiro, relieved beyond all comprehension, pulls his family into his arms and keeps them there for the rest of the night.

* * *

Genichiro brings his family to the castle.

He has no more excuses to put it off. He doesn't want to put it off anymore, either. Though the tower is cozy, it isn't _home_. His children deserve to grow up in the castle, surrounded by their people and history. Wolf deserves to be at his side.

Still, though Wolf agrees easily enough when Genichiro tells him in advance, he hesitates at the tower’s entrance, unease written all across his face. It's to be expected, since he's spent more than a year hidden away inside the tower. The blue sky and dew-covered ground he had spent so long staring at through iron bars.... but Genichiro won't let him back out now. He rests his hand against the small of his mate's back, and guides him ahead.

Whispers and stares abound. Wolf tucks himself close to his side, gaze cast towards the ground. Kinu is quiet, eyes darting all around with fascination. When they step into the castle, she lets out a small squeal as the sky gives way to wood. Up and up they go, all the way to the very top of the castle, where the whole floor has been cleaned and emptied out to accommodate the new generation of the Ashina clan. It’s just Kinu right now, but Genichiro intends to fill every room with their children. These halls will never be empty again for as long as he and Wolf are alive. 

Lady Oniwa is there to greet them. Genichiro feels Wolf relax against him as she hurries forwards to say hello, cooing at the new baby. In one swift movement, she has Kinu in her arms, Wolf trailing after her. Genichiro pretends he isn't jealous as she takes them around their new home.

Not that he has the time or energy to be jealous. There's still so much that needs to be done, so much he has to catch up on. Though he and Wolf are mated and have a child between them, they still aren't married before the eyes of the kami. And he'll have to introduce his wife and child soon, his retainers are going to breathe down his neck about it now that he's back in the castle. In order to get everything out of the way as quickly as possible, Genichiro will have to kill two birds with one stone: first the wedding ceremony with Wolf, and then he'll introduce Kinu in the banquet afterwards. 

As soon as he explains the plan to her, Lady Oniwa proves to be a godsend. She helps him choose the best dates for the wedding, picks out the wardrobe, and takes over the logistics for the banquet. When Genichiro offers his help, he's shooed off. "Go spend time with your family," she tells him. "Your poor mate looks like he's about to twitch right out of his skin."

She isn’t wrong. Wolf keeps to dark, small spaces like a cat. The servants who bow and greet him as ‘Lord Wolf’ seem to confuse him even more. When Genichiro is nearby, he stays close to him like a shadow. And when Kinu isn't in his arms, he looks completely unmoored, as if he isn't entirely sure where he is or how he got here.

A part of Genichiro is content to keep his Omega so close and dependent on him, but the sane, rational part worries. There are many critical duties expected of his consort, though, admittedly, Genichiro wouldn't mind if Wolf decides he has little interest in those tasks. Raising their children is just as important. But if he proves to be so anxious throughout the rest of their marriage.....

Kinu, on the other hand, seems to adapt easily enough. She laughs at every new face she sees, which makes them laugh in turn, which makes her laugh even more. Everything that catches her eye turns into this ordeal where she frantically screams and waves at it until she's brought over, which ultimately ends with her amassing a small pile of treasures in Genichiro's quarters. And whenever Genichiro looks at her and she beams at him, all of his worries melt away. Everything is going to be alright, those smiles promise.

The day of the wedding arrives faster than Genichiro is ready for. The actual ceremony itself is a quick, quiet affair, with Genichiro and Wolf reciting their vows to each other at the Great Serpent Shrine. Wolf looks stunning in the shiromuku, and Genichiro feels himself growing hot under his clothes at how his eyes and lips are painted red all over again. He gets only a few precious moments to enjoy it, however, before Wolf is taken away to change into clothes befitting that of a banquet. Genichiro's montsuki is replaced by a jacket with the Ashina crest printed on the back. He goes to watch as a few servants wedge Kinu into itty bitty formal robes, who is extremely displeased by this development and cries pitifully for rescue. When it becomes clear that she isn't going to get out of it, she sits there with the most thunderous expression Genichiro has ever seen on a baby.

Wolf comes out dressed in a brilliant red uchikake, patterned with cranes and clouds and sakura branches. Genichiro can't resist sneaking in a kiss as he guides him to the banquet hall, even if it leaves a bit of red staining his mouth. When he places Kinu into his arm, she blinks up at her mother, baffled by this stranger with hair ornaments and make up, until she catches Wolf's scent. Her little brows furrow even more.

The banquet is a glorious feast — Genichiro had spared no expenses. Not only is he introducing his wife, he's also celebrating the arrival of his heir. Wolf remains quiet at his side, head bowed, put off by all of the noises and lights and smells. Kinu, meanwhile, has the time of her life. She beams at all of the retainers who come up to pay their respects, and giggles when Genichiro gives a precious few the honor of holding her. When Gyoubu approaches, already bellowing with laughter, she laughs right back at him, high and bright enough it fills the entire hall. 

Throughout it all, Genichiro scans the crowd, searching. Closest to him on his right is an empty seat, set aside specifically for Isshin. He still hasn't spoken to him.... in more than a _year,_ he realizes, a strange, swooping sensation in his stomach. Genichiro had hoped that, for his great-granddaughter, Isshin would've turned up, but evidently not. There’s the possibility that Grandfather is too ill to attend, but Genichiro knows something like that would never stop him. But the fact that he won't even come for his great-granddaughter's banquet and his and Wolf's wedding.....

Genichiro waits for anger to well up in his chest, but there's nothing. Just a weary sort of emptiness that makes the alcohol buzzing in his head grow even louder. He misses his grandfather. What on earth had happened between them to make them drift this far apart? 

Genichiro looks over at his wife and child. There’s a lull between the retainers, which Wolf is taking advantage of by smiling down at their daughter. Instead of smiling back, Kinu yawns. As Wolf shuffles her around to make her more comfortable, Genichiro decides he'll take Kinu to go see Grandfather himself. It takes two, after all.

* * *

The walk to the watchtower is a long one, made longer by the fact Kinu keeps trying to squirm out of his grip. She's in a playful mood today, shifting this way and that before looking up at him for a response. Genichiro smiles at her for her prize, and she lets out happy squeals for each one. But when they approach the nightjars guarding Isshin, Kinu immediately falls silent. She stares, wide-eyed, at the monstrous grimace of their tengu masks.

Isshin, despite being much thinner than Genichiro remembers, still fills the whole room with his presence. There was a time when Isshin would've stood up and welcomed him warmly, inviting him to sit down for a cup of sake, so Genichiro falters as his grandfather's one eye cuts into him coldly. But he's already come this far. He can't turn and run away now.

Genichiro announces himself as he kneels down across from him. Then he announces Kinu, balancing her on the ground in front of him. To his relief, Isshin takes one look at her, and his whole exterior softens. Grandfather had always been fond of children, despite never having anymore after his only child and heir had been killed in battle decades ago. Genichiro waits as his daughter stares up at Isshin, tilting her head this way and that. And then she smiles and reaches up. Genichiro lets out a breath he didn't know he had been holding as Grandfather smiles back.

They still don't say anything to each other. But as Isshin takes Kinu in his arms, the two of them grinning at each other like the biggest fools in the world, Genichiro can't find it in himself to be disappointed. He looks on with a peaceful sort of quiet.

That's when Kinu grabs Isshin by his beard and _pulls_. Genichiro spends an inordinate amount of time prying determined fingers off, as Grandfather laughs and laughs and laughs.

* * *

The days go by quickly.

One moment, it feels like Genichiro is trying to get Kinu to crawl towards him, and the next, he's trying to catch her before she runs directly into a wall at top speed. She laughs at the very top of her lungs, and babbles so quickly that none of the servants or his retainers can understand her. It makes perfect sense to Genichiro, though, all the little things she tries to tell him about and show him. Lady Oniwa does her best to get her speak properly and at a more respectable volume, but Genichiro has a feeling it's going to be a futile exercise until Kinu is old enough to know better. There's only one person in the whole world that she lowers her voice for, and it's Wolf, whispering eagerly into her mother's ears and waiting for his response with adoring eyes.

That being said, even though she's the happiest child Genichiro has ever seen, there’s no denying the fact that his eldest child and the heir of Ashina is an idiot. When her first tooth came in early, Isshin had been delighted, even went as far as to say that it was a sign she would grow up to be intelligent. He was forced to eat his words when Kinu immediately decided it would be a great idea to eat a candlestick, flame and all. 

Genichiro spends far more time than he ever would've expected fishing her down from the top of bookshelves, pulling her out from crawlspaces, and smacking unknown substances out of her hands. Once, she'd even managed to climb out of a window onto the roof, squeezing between the bars like a cat. Genichiro had mostly been relieved that she had immediately wanted to come back inside and didn't know how to, and so ended up standing outside the window crying until one of the nightjars finally noticed and helped her back in. 

Genichiro almost dreads the day when it's time for her to get started on sword and combat training. _Almost._ Because when he looks her, there's no denying it now: he can see so much of Grandfather inside of her. The true spirit of Ashina. Genichiro will be the one to ensure Ashina's safety, but Kinu will be the one to restore her to glory and _more._ He'd spend so much of his life searching for power just so he could be good enough, but now.... Genichiro thinks he might be satisfied.

Eventually, Kinu is old enough to sleep in her own room. And shortly afterwards, Wolf begins growing round with their second child. This pregnancy seems to be easier on him, since his appetite isn't so picky and he doesn't grow as big as he had with Kinu. At Lady Oniwa's suggestion, Genichiro begins giving him various tasks around the castle, something for him to do that isn't just following around their increasingly independent daughter. Nothing really sticks, Wolf just doesn't have much aptitude for finances or diplomacy — until one day, Genichiro casually brings up the topic of castle defenses. And Wolf reminds him that not so long ago, he used to be a shinobi, trained by the Great Owl himself, skilled enough to have once been the Divine Heir's personal guard. Just because he's a mother and a wife now doesn't mean it's all gone. And so, over the months, Genichiro finds himself turning more and more to his wife on the issue of the nightjars, supplies, defenses, strategy, and so forth. Wolf has more cause than most to make sure that Ashina doesn't fall, after all. 

On a warm spring night, Wolf gives birth to a boy. Genichiro marvels at how much he looks like his wife, and acquiesces when Wolf names him Hasujiro. Another banquet is held, not quite as big or as lavish as Kinu's, but this time, Isshin attends. Wolf leans against him as they watch Isshin bounce his great-grandson in his arms, Kinu standing on his legs and whining to get a better look at her baby brother.

* * *

Kinu has a friend.

That by itself isn't unusual. Everyone in the castle is her friend. Partly because she's the heir of Ashina, but also because she's just the sort of person that makes friends with everyone. The servants love her, Lady Oniwa loves her, Grandfather loves her, his retainers love her, and of course, she loves them all too. Genichiro never would've thought his heir would turn out to be such a bright and happy child. Rather, he had expected something more like Hasujiro, who clings to his mother's kimonos like a little monkey, staring out into the world with big, quiet eyes.

What makes this friend different from all the rest is that it's the Divine Heir. And it's a shock when Genichiro hears it, because he had forgotten about him. Completely, truly forgot. Between his family and running a country and maintaining the southern border to keep the Interior Ministry out, Genichiro had had no energy to even think about that selfish, uncooperative child. The thought of begging him for the Dragon's Heritage again exhausts him. 

Of course, a part of Genichiro is angry that his daughter is going behind his back, and for the Divine Heir no less. Another part is worried that Wolf will somehow get caught up in this mess again. But all the same, knowing Kinu, she had probably stumbled across the Divine Heir while exploring the castle, then befriended him out of pity. As far as Genichiro can tell, very few people besides Emma and Grandfather visit the Divine Heir. These past few years must've been excruciatingly lonely for him.

And so: Genichiro leaves the matter alone. He lets Kinu sneak off to visit her sad little friend, lets the Divine Heir have something to look forwards to everyday. He might even make use of the situation, if the Divine Heir grows close enough to his daughter.

Before long, Genichiro forgets about the Divine Heir all over again.

And then the Interior Ministry breaks the stalemate.

It was bound to happen, of course. Genichiro had prepared for it, built up his armies and supplies, fortifying his country for the war. He isn't worried about any rats infiltrating the castle, Wolf had protected it too well for that, but everything else — it keeps him up at night, keeps him stuck in the war room for hours on end, keeps him curled tight in Wolf's arms, thinking about the future. His family's future.

Before long, Genichiro has to leave. A battle is looming at the southern border, and there’s no way he can’t be there. It isn't something that will determine the ultimate fate of Ashina, but it's still crucial. If he can win this, and the next few that are predicted to take place all along the border, then perhaps the Interior Ministry will change their mind about fighting for dominance over Ashina, and offer up a peace treaty that Genichiro can work in his favor. All that matters right now is winning this battle. Genichiro tells himself over and over again that no matter what, he needs to win and come home.

Then Wolf tells him that he's pregnant again. 

"I think it’s going to be a girl," he mumbles into his ear, all drowsy and sated. He sighs as Genichiro runs a hand down his belly, pushing his whole body back against him, seeking warmth and the touch of his Alpha. Genichiro lays there, thinking. 

The next morning, he follows Kinu as she runs off to see the Divine Heir.

She's brought Hasujiro with her this time, whisper-shouting at him to hurry as she drags him down the hall. He's clutching that stuffed monkey, the one Lady Oniwa had given Genichiro so long ago, and though he doesn't say a word — he refuses to say anything, not unless it's to Wolf, and even then it's a rare occurrence — Genichiro can see the way he stumbles as he does his best to keep up.

When they arrive, Kinu throws open the door and calls out a greeting. She bounces inside, leaving Hasujiro to be the one who carefully closes the door behind them. As Genichiro approaches, he can hear Kinu chattering away — and, just barely, the soft voice of the Divine Heir.

Genichiro swallows down the old, deep-seated anger that bubbles up. He takes a breath. He pulls the door open.

Inside, the conversation screeches to a halt. Kinu stares up at him with comically big eyes, as Hasujiro blinks with surprise. And the Divine Heir — well, he hasn't changed at all. Hasn't aged a day since Genichiro last saw him. The power of the Dragon's Heritage, no doubt. Genichiro feels that familiar pull of desire under his skin.

"Divine Heir," he says, his voice far more calm than he feels. He turns to his children, eyebrows raised.

"Hi, Daddy," Kinu says quickly. She opens her mouth, most likely to spout off some long-winded explanation that turns out to be completely untrue. Genichiro has yet to meet anyone who lies as badly as she does, though it certainly doesn't stop her from trying, so he fixes her with a look. Kinu falls silent with a guilty expression. Genichiro shakes his head as he steps away from the door, gesturing for them to leave.

Once he's certain that they've left and won't try to double back to eavesdrop, Genichiro closes the door and kneels down in front of the Divine Heir. The Divine Heir meets his gaze, firm and unwavering. Genichiro has the strangest sense of deja vu.

"Lord Genichiro," he says. "Can I help you?"

Genichiro hates these word games, when they both know exactly why he’s here. But he forces himself to play along. He says, "I see you're getting along with my children. They seem quite fond of you."

"They're very sweet," the Divine Heir replies. "I greatly enjoy their company."

"Wolf is about to have another. A girl, he says. He didn't elaborate if he thought that she would be a Beta or Omega, but I hope for the latter. Kinu is an Alpha, and Hasujiro will most likely be a Beta. It would be nice to have one of each."

"I shall pray for a healthy child," the Divine Heir says. 

The steadiness of his voice is enraging. It feels almost like mockery. "Have you heard?" Genichiro continues. "The Interior Ministry has attacked the southern border. They're marching on Ashina right now."

"I shall pray for a swift victory."

"Last I checked, their numbers now amount into the hundreds of thousands. They've also brought in additional weaponry from those foreign barbarians: cannons that spew fire, machinery that can knock down entire castles. I will always have faith in my countrymen, but to be honest....."

Lies. Genichiro still isn't sure what their numbers are, but he doubts that they have even 50,000 men. Ashina's countryside is not an easy thing to navigate, after all. And if those barbarians have really put together something that can knock down the castle, Genichiro would honestly be flattered that the Interior Ministry decided to use it against him instead of the Dates in their invasion a while back. 

Still, he is unrepentant. He'll lie about Isshin dying in the previous hour if it'll get him what he wants. He watches closely as a shadow of something flits through the Divine Heir's face, too fast for him to properly decipher.

Genichiro begins to lower the facade.

"Do you know what they will do,” he asks calmly. “If the Interior Ministry's army makes it here to the castle? If Ashina should fall? If my family is lucky, they'll have already killed themselves before the Interior Ministry breaks through the defense. A male Omega will always be valuable, even if he's already been claimed by another Alpha and given birth to a number of children. But the offspring of the defeated enemy.... well, who has any use for them?"

There's no mistaking it: a scowl is settling across the Divine Heir's face. Something dark and angry and deeply, deeply rattled. Genichiro presses ahead.

"Or perhaps they'll escape. Out there on their own, belonging to no nation, relying on the charity of others. Who knows what my wife will have to do in order to feed our children? Of course, he used to be a shinobi, he'll probably do fine out there. Assuming his missing arm, the one he had lost for you, doesn't incapacitate him too much."

The Divine Heir's hands have begun turning white from how tightly he's gripping his kimono. Genichiro can see genuine rage seething in his eyes, something bright and boiling. As childish as it sounds, Genichiro feels vindicated. For once, he isn't the one on the receiving end of a moral lecture.

"Do you know what it's like to be so hungry you'll think of eating your own mother's corpse because there just isn't anything else? That you'll loot dead bodies for any valuables to sell, just so there's enough food in your belly to keep you alive to see the next day? I know what that's like. Wolf too. I pray everyday that my children will never know that kind of hunger, that they—“

"What do you want?" The Divine Heir hisses.

There it is. "The Dragon's Heritage," Genichiro says. "So that I won't fall in this upcoming battle. So that I can come home to my wife and children. If you will not aid me in saving Ashina, then I _beg_ of you to help give my family a future."

Silence.

And then Genichiro adds, "I'll let you see Wolf again."

He can see the exact moment when the Divine Heir breaks, the grief and longing that fills his eyes. Genichiro holds his breath as all of that righteousness, all of that determination and strength that had kept him going for all these years, goes out of him. In that moment, Genichiro no longer sees the incarnation of Ashina's greatest and most revered deity — just a boy, lost and so desperately, unspeakably lonely.

"Very well, Lord Genichiro," Kuro says. 


End file.
